


Id Norine Saskare Orwyra Doce -No Suffering Shall Restrain Us-

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Mikashuu' Granblue Angstober Selections [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Based on THE FREEZE sidestory, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Begitu banyak hal buruk terjadi hari ini, namun asal kita masih punya satu sama lain, tidak akan apa-apa.Based on Angstober prompts: Cold / Damaged
Relationships: Lancelot & Djeeta & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Mikashuu' Granblue Angstober Selections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990510





	Id Norine Saskare Orwyra Doce -No Suffering Shall Restrain Us-

"Selamat tidur, Vane."

Kututupi tubuh sahabat masa kecilku itu dengan selimut, berharap ia bermimpi indah malam ini. Demamnya memang sudah agak turun, namun ia masih sensitif dengan hawa dingin. Sudah beberapa hari ia jatuh sakit, dan sepanjang waktu aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dalam hati aku mengutuk kapten kapal nelayan ini, Sanza; kepemimpinannya yang didasari tirani sungguh memuakkan. Dulu saja hanya karena aku memprotes ... entahlah apa itu pantas disebut 'kebijakan', karena bagiku ia tidak bijaksana sama sekali. Namun yang pasti dia tidak segan membuang siapa pun yang melawan perintahnya ke lautan yang begitu dingin, dan itulah yang terjadi padaku dan Vane. Beruntung kami selamat, namun sebagai akibatnya kondisi Vane yang sudah cukup buruk akibat mabuk laut kini menurun.

Menghela napas, aku memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar berkeliling kabin. Di ujung lorong, kulihat Kapten Djeeta menghampiri, "Oh, Sir Lancelot. Selamat malam."  
"Selamat malam." Aku membalas. Selagi ia mendekat, lambat laun kusadari ada yang salah dengannya. Langkahnya agak limbung, seperti kakinya terkilir. Ia juga kerap kali memegangi perutnya, selagi agak meringis. Apa mungkin ia terluka?  
"Gimana kabar Sir Vane sekarang? Udah tidur, kah?" tanyanya pelan.  
"Udah—eh?" Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ... "Kapten, pipimu memar. Itu kenapa?"  
"Itu ...." Ia menjawab dengan agak terbata-bata, menolak untuk menatapku, "Aku tadi ... aku tadi kepeleset waktu bersih-bersih geladak."  
"Yakin?" Aku bertanya balik. Jika ia memang terpeleset, tidak mungkin wajahnya sampai memar begini.  
"I-iya! Tadi aku kebentur tiang kapal, dan ...."  
"Cukup." potongku. Kalau gerak-geriknya kian mencurigakan seperti ini, jawabannya hanya satu: "Kamu bohong, ya?"  
Ia terpaku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk terpaksa. "Hhh, kamu memang nggak bisa dibohongi, ya. Oke, aku ketahuan."  
"Ya ampun ...." Getir hatiku mendengarnya; apa yang terjadi padanya tadi? "Gimana ceritanya?"  
"Lebih baik aku cerita di dalam aja, sekalian aku pengen nengok Vane."

Lantas kutuntun ia menuju kamar tempatku dan Vane bermalam, dan kupersilakan ia untuk duduk di kursi tepat sebelah tempat tidurnya Vane. Kuambil satu kursi lagi dan duduk di sebelahnya, sebelum kusentuh pipinya. "Memarnya kukompres, ya?" Berangsur kusalurkan sihirku untuk mengompres lukanya.  
Kapten sempat meringis, namun segera air mukanya menyiratkan rasa nyaman. "Aah ... kalau gini jadi nggak begitu sakit. Makasih ya, Sir Lancelot."  
"Nggak usah berterima kasih. Sekarang, tolong ceritain apa yang barusan terjadi sama kamu, sejujur-jujurnya. Jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupi, paham?"  
"Aku paham." Ia menunduk. "Barusan itu aku sama yang lain dikumpuliN di geladak sama Kapten Sanza, buat dikasih pengarahan gitu. Tapi di tengah pengarahan aku lihat Joel, mukanya mulai pucat; mungkin dia kondisinya mulai ngedrop juga ... terus dia dimarahin, katanya 'kalau saya lagi bicara, simak yang serius!', gitu."  
Keterlaluan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah membentak anak buahku yang tengah kurang sehat saat bertugas. "Terus, kenapa kamu sampai luka begini?"  
"Aku coba belain dia. Nggak bisa, dong, aku biarin hal yang sama kayak kalian dulu terjadi sama Joel... tapi akibatnya aku dipukuli sama ABK lain atas perintah Kapten Sanza." Ia meringis, menahan nyeri yang menusuk di ulu hati. "Tapi Sir Lancelot nggak usah khawatir. Lukanya nggak begitu berat, kok ...."  
"Gimana aku nggak khawatir?!" Sebelah tanganku menggenggam bahunya, "Ini udah bener-bener di luar batas kewajaran! Belum cukup jam kerja yang eksploitatif, sistem nggak adil ... sekarang orang itu berani suruh anak buahnya pukuli gadis di bawah umur? Apa dia nggak punya harga diri?!"  
"Mm ... Lanchan?"  
Vane menyahut. Celaka, pasti aku sudah mengganggu tidurnya! "Ah, maaf, Vane! Gara-gara aku istirahatmu keganggu ...."  
"Nggak apa-apa ... oh, Kapten di sini juga." tatapan Vane beralih pada Kapten. "Ada apa barusan?"  
"Ah, barusan itu ...." Kapten sesaat ragu-ragu, tapi ia akhirnya bercerita tentang apa yang menimpanya.  
Vane menggigit bibir bawah mendengar kisah Kapten yang sedemikian. "Benar-benar ... liat aja, kalau aku udah sembuh, aku pastiin mereka yang pukulin kamu bakal dapet ganjaran yang pantas. Udah cukup. Aku udah muak diperlakukan begini."  
"Aku juga udah muak, kok. Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya?" balas Djeeta. "Termasuk kamu, Sir Lancelot. Kamu udah kerja keras buat rawat Sir Vane, dan sekarang kamu rawat aku juga. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak."  
"Sama-sama, Kapten. Ya, kita berjuang sama-sama. "

Sekalipun penat mulai terasa, namun aku terus mengompres luka-luka di wajah dan lengan Kapten. Kapten menyandarkan kepala di ranjang, sementara Vane mengelus rambutnya pelan. Kami bertiga memang lelah, tapi saat bersama-sama, rasa letih itu serasa memudar. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat mereka, dua orang yang pada mereka aku berhutang nyawa, terluka seperti ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya merawat mereka, mengobati luka mereka, sebagaimana mereka merawatku dulu selepas dibebaskan dari penahanan. Walau tidak banyak, aku ingin membalas budi.

"Nah, memar di sini udah kukompres." Kuusap bahu kanan Kapten pelan. "Sekarang—lho?" Kulihat Kapten telah terlelap, begitu pula dengan Vane. Sepertinya tidak masalah kalau Kapten bermalam di sini untuk sekali. Kuambil selimutku untuk menutupi tubuh Kapten, sebelum berbaring di ranjang yang terletak di sisi seberang. Tidak masalah kalau aku tidak pakai selimut; sihir es yang kumiliki membuatku sedikit lebih resisten terhadap cuaca dingin.

Kutatap sosok mereka yang begitu nyenyak, entah memimpikan apa, namun kuharap itu menjadi pelipur lara. "Mimpi indah, kalian." bisikku, sebelum memadamkan lentera.

_(Selesai.)_


End file.
